Bulletproof
by baby8love
Summary: G/C - inspired by song of same name by Blue Rodeo


Disclaimers: Not mine. "Bulletproof" is by Blue Rodeo.

Spoilers: Nope

Author's Note: Completely inspired by the aforementioned song. Read the lyrics. They're amazing.

**+++++**

**BULLETPROOF**

"You mind?" Catherine switched on the radio before Grissom could answer.

He chuckled as he pulled his car out of the parking lot, "I guess not."

Catherine smiled in response but kept quiet as the soft sounds of a piano concerto filled the car. She sighed loudly then shook her head, "I'm not in the mood for classical tonight. You don't mind, do you?" She asked but again, her hand reached the controls before Grissom could answer.

"Why do you bother asking when you're not going to wait for my answer?"

"It's more polite." She answered with another smile as the first song on the CD began. Before the words even began, she raised an eyebrow and turned to him, "Blue Rodeo?"

"Good ear."

"I didn't know you liked them."

"I don't."

"Then why do you have their CD in your car?"

"Ok, I *didn't*. I do now."

"Really?" She dragged out the word with amusement in her voice.

"Yes." The car stopped at a red light and he turned to her with a frown, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just find it...surprising, that's all."

"Surprising? Why?" He turned back to the road as the light turned to green.

"You just don't seem like a Blue Rodeo kinda guy to me. You're more...Beethoven and Bach."

"I'm more Berlioz and Puccini, actually. Symphonies and operas." He smirked. Though he wasn't turned to Catherine, he knew she was rolling her eyes at this instant. "But Blue Rodeo's alright."

"What's your favourite song?"

Without answering, he reached out and pressed a button. The CD skipped to track number 4.

"Bulletproof." When Grissom glanced at her, she laughed, "Don't look at me like that! You know Blue Rodeo is my guilty pleasure. It shouldn't surprise you that I know all their CD's by heart."

"Point taken."

"So this is your favourite song?"

"It's nice." He answered without actually answering her question.

"Hmm."

Something in her voice made him look at her again, "What?"

She shrugged, "I just find it kind of ironic."

"Ironic? How?"

"Have you really listened to this song, Gil?"

"Please don't tell me you're one of those people who overanalyzes songs and their lyrics."

She ignored his comment and began singing along, "Well I finally found the way to hide from all your glances till the waiting game we play is through...I can but what's the use when all I really want to do is hide out with you...it would be great to be so strong...you never needed anybody's help to get along...we're so scared of the silence and the language that we use...yeah we're careful and we're cunning but we're easily bruised...I don't want to kid about it, I'm not bulletproof..."

"I would clap but I need to keep both hands on the wheel." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"You can be an ass sometimes, you know that?"

"I let you fiddle with my radio and my CD and still I'm an ass?" He glanced at her again, meaning to lighten up the mood.

She stared out the window, ignoring his look and his joke. The silence lasted until he pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow." Catherine opened the door quickly.

"Cath, wait." He waited until she was seated properly again before he continued, "I know I can be..." He gave her a pointed look, "*an ass* sometimes but I didn't pick this song for no reason. Have you considered that maybe I'm tired of playing the waiting game? That I'm tired of hiding from all your glances?"

Catherine tried desperately to keep an angry face, or at least a straight face, but failed miserably as she burst out into laughter. "So *I'm* not the who overanalyzes songs and their lyrics, *you* are!"

"Do you react with laughter everytime someone confesses their weakness to you?"

"Being bulletproof isn't weak, Grissom. It's just human. And I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that I never thought I'd find somebody cornier than me."

"Is that a problem? Me being corny?"

"No. In fact, I think it just makes me love you even more."

_*THE END*_


End file.
